All His Fault
by Cammykins
Summary: Set just after JackKyra's death in COR. Riddick remembers another he loved. WARNING: Rated M for gore and sexual content


Title: All His Fault

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the unnamed young lady.

Author Note: This is a probable on off. Just came into my head and I wrote!

**All His Fault**

Riddick stared down at the body of his dead friend; his silver eyes gleaming with a new shine, a shimmer that no one had seen in many years. Not his Jack, why HIS Jack? He felt his whole world cave in over him, crushing down on his heart but leaving his body intact. He glanced up at the Necromongers that surrounded them and glared angrily around the gothic hall. His breathing was heavy, trying to hold back the fact that the Beast inside of him was roaring and pounding against its cage, slamming its furious body against his ribs. He stopped, was it the Beast? Or was it his heart? His rough, shaking fingers curled into Kyra's dress, scrunching the midnight black material. It was his fault. She had ended up in the slam because of him, she'd been taken by the Necromongers because of him, and she died at the hands of the Lord Marshall… Because. Of. Him. His head, usually so calmed and so logical, was racing with a million thoughts but the one that screamed at him was "Not Again… not again."

"Riddick…" She had moaned quietly at him, her legs tightening around his body. His head lifted from the assault on her neck, where little red teeth marks graced the pale skin, and felt two hands being rammed on either side of his face, pulling him down to kiss her. He obliged, deepening the kiss as soon as his mouth met her hot, panting lips. He ceased his hips from slamming into her body and instead rested, his thick cock pulsing inside her tight insides. He broke from the kiss, causing a small whimper to leave her mouth slightly like kissing him was keeping her alive, and moved close to her ear, brushing away the blonde hair.

"Mine…" He snarled, feeling her shiver beneath him and her skin suddenly cover in goose bumps. Her legs loosened their grip, her feet resting on the makeshift bed as she ran her bruised hands across his face and head.

"Yours…" She whispered back. If her shivering hadn't driven him crazy, the honesty and sexiness of her voice certainly did. He began to piston his hips against her, watching as her hands slid up to grab the bars above her head. The whitening of her knuckles told him she was close. However as soon as the smirk covered his lips, her hands had moved from the bars, sliding down the generous contours of his back, down the slope and onto the curve of his firm buttocks. He grunted as her eyes slid shut, he knew they were both close and dipped his head to kiss her neck as his right hand explored her body, finishing as her breasts. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, loving how it made such sweet, pleasurable sounds leave her mouth, each one he tried to capture with his. Her orgasm ripped through her without warning, her cry soon cut off by Riddick's hungry mouth and vicious tongue. She was just as hungry, practically devouring him when he came inside her. He stilled slowly, trying to catch his breath as he kissed her gently, something he rarely did.

She purred softly as she slept, curled against his body with her hand resting against the mocha coloured skin that stretched over his rock solid chest. He drifted off peacefully, feeling her move only once to roll over and press her back against him. His arm travelled around her waist and she kissed his hand.

"RIDDICK!" Her scream woke him sharply and he felt for her beside him but the bed was cold. Shooting up from the bed, he darted out of the cell, grabbing his shiv on the way. The air smelt strange, not the usual rot of the slam. This was a heavier mixture of sweat and fresh blood. Her blood. He could tell from the night before, when he'd bitten her slightly. His eyes scanned the violet hazed slam searching for her, tasting the bile rise in his throat. His lips pulled back into a snarl when he saw her stood quivering on the walkway, clutching a raggy sheet over her front. Tears stained her reddened cheeks, flowing from her bloodshot eyes, the left of which was swelling badly due to the fist mark imprinted on her eyebrow. Her lip was cut as were various parts of her body that he could see.

"Mine…" He growled menacingly and moved towards her, his body curling over like a predatory panther. His shined eyes grew wide as a man, skinny and hobbled from years of hard labour down below, appeared behind her and twisted a shiv's blade in the minimal light causing the blade to glint ever so slightly.

"Uh uh uh!" He taunted as the blade approached her throat, "Don't want this lil missy to get any more hurt than she already is. Do you know how long it took for her to scream?" Riddick was trying to concentrate on his words but the Beast was rattling in his ribs hard as he could hear her sobbing. The man chuckled, "She's strong, but this broke her." He whipped her around to show Riddick her naked back. Riddick hissed as he saw rusted nails sticking out of the skin. "Look what happens!" The inmate twisted a nail and she screamed, falling to her knees and hunching over. Riddick roared,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" It echoed around the slam, everything suddenly becoming silent. Various stragglers hurried to their cells, knowing that roar all too well. Her captor laughed with an air of delight at her pain.

"Was she good for you Riddick? You sounded happier with her than with any of the other whores you've fucked in here." He picked her up and turned to face Riddick as he licked a long slimy tongue up her bloodied cheek, "She tastes good Riddick… the fear smells good." Riddick wanted to rip him apart but the fear for her safety made him stay where he was. "An eye for an eye, Riddick. You took someone I cared about and I have had to wait a long time to find someone you got close to." Riddick couldn't see the blade anymore and quickly threw the shiv at his head. It impacted with a vulgar squelch and he hit the floor, dragging her down with a dull thud. She screamed in horror as she fell on top on the man. Riddick raced forward, scrambling to get to her. He frowned as he cradled her, blood now caked her face more than before. She gurgled slightly, coughing up a mouthful of coppery liquid that stung his nostrils.

"No…" He whispered, his hand reaching to her back as he sat her up. His fingers grazed the heads of the nails, all of which had been rammed into her back as she fell. She began clutching for him, her eyes wide with fear and pain. His eyes rammed shut and he pressed his balled up fist to his head, she'd pierced her lungs. It was all planned that way. She opened his eyes when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, wheezing and gasping for breath. She couldn't speak, blood slowly began to fill her mouth and her body convulsed erratically. Riddick felt the sting of tears pinch at his eyes and he scooped her into his lap, holding her as the spasms stopped.

Riddick stood up in the Necromonger's hall, his heart no longer heavy but, instead, slowly becoming encased in lead. After her, he had sworn never to care about anyone again but then Jack had come along and he had failed her too. Two people he had truly loved had been taken… and it was all his fault.


End file.
